1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of tires after blowout or in case of significant loss of pressure. It proposes a safety support that is mounted on the rim, inside the tire, to take up the load in case of failure of said tire.
2. Background of the Related Art
Among the very many supports of this type, there can be cited French patent publication FR 2 297 738, which shows a support in two parts that can be mounted on a rim in a single piece, of the type having a mounting groove. There can also be cited United Stated patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,892 which shows a support to be used on a rim with a removable edge. The success of these supports remains extremely limited because when they fulfill their role of load relief support of the tire when it is failing, their intervention causes instabilities in the behavior of the vehicles and therefore a degradation of the road stability performance.
To eliminate this drawback, United States patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,333 proposes a support, one part of which is extended to hold the tread axially. This support provides good road stability performances but it is complex and therefore costly to produce, which limits its use.